Types of Love
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: Jellal loves his sister deeply and would do anything for her. But one day something happens and he's powerless to help her. Will the curse be reversed before she's completely frozen over?
1. Aura

Aura Fernandes is Jellal's younger sister and Ice Dragonslayer. Her dragon was named Aisu, but she disappeared along with the other dragons in the year X777. She was separated from Jellal when he was taken to the Tower of Heaven. She went into a sense of fear and desperation, so she traveled all over Fiore looking for her older brother and Aisu, ending her journey at Fairy Tail. She became the resident Ice Dragonslayer, helping out Team Natsu on whatever mission they had to do.

Her heart shattered when Team Natsu went to the Tower of Heaven, and her brother was there, as the enemy. He didn't remember her, not one bit. Her heart was mended when her brother showed up during the fight with the Oraçion Seis and he wasn't the enemy. She bailed him out of the Magic Council's jail, and they lived together in her cottage peacefully until one day…

Jellal woke up on that day with an uneasy feeling. He felt that something was wrong with Aura, so he went to her room. He knocked on the door. "Hey Aura? Are you okay?" He asked, fearing something really was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why?" She replied, popping her head into the doorway, her cerulean hair un-brushed and scruffy. Jellal shrugged.

"Brotherly senses were acting up. No big deal." He explained, leaving to make breakfast. About half an hour later, breakfast was finished, and Aura wasn't running to the table. "Hey, Aura! Breakfast!" He called down the hall. Aura came out of her room wearing a sweater. "Why are you wearing a sweater?" Jellal asked out of curiosity.

"My room was a bit chilly. That's all. So what are we eating?" She answered, looking over her brother's shoulder to the kitchen table behind him. "Mmm… fruit salad." Aura grabbed her bowl and sat down at her usual seat. Jellal knew something was wrong. '_Aura put on a sweater? She never minds the cold. She's an Ice Dragonslayer! Something is definitely wrong with her.' _Jellal thought. Aura finished her fruit, put the bowl in the sink, and went back to her room.

Three hours later, Jellal's brotherly senses were going wild, so he went to check on his little sister. "Aura, are you okay?" he asked, knocking on the door once more. This time he didn't receive an answer. He opened the door. Aura stood right at the door, looking really pale and weak. Her eyes closed and she collapsed into her brother's arms. "Aura!" Jellal remembered that Fairy Tail had a Mage that knew healing magic, but he couldn't remember her name. "Wendy!" He realized, running all the way to the guildhall, Aura unconscious in his arms.


	2. The Curse Begins

When he reached the guildhall half an hour later, he could hear the usual noise coming from inside. The doors slammed open. Everyone looked at him carrying Aura, who grew paler and colder. "Please help my sister! There's something wrong with her and I don't know what! Please!" He pleaded, desperation filling his voice.

Wendy ran over to Jellal. Aura cracked her ice-blue eyes open. "Not… gonna… work…" Aura whispered. "Got… cursed… by… own… magic…"She closed her eyes once more, exhausted from trying to stay awake. Jellal looked down at his precious Aura. Tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"Aura… why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you. Now it may be too late." Jellal murmured. Levy ran over with a book of legends.

"I think I know how to reverse the curse!" She exclaimed, causing Jellal to look up at the Solid-Script Mage. "In the legend, Aisu's Curse, Aisu the dragon taught a young girl Ice Dragonslayer magic. But she warned that one day, the girl would be overtaken by her magic. She would become weaker and colder until she completely froze over. The only way to reverse the curse would be five types of love coming together. Sibling, Parental, Friendly, Rival, and True." Levy explained. "The girl took note of the curse, but didn't heed Aisu's warning. One day, the curse did take hold, and the girl tried to reverse it. She couldn't find true love, and she was overtaken in the span of five days." Levy finished.

"So we need to gather five people with who fit the criteria exactly for the curse to be broken?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded. "This is going to be tricky." Lucy stated. Everybody nodded.

"So who do we know fits already?" Wendy asked.

"Jellal is clearly sibling love." Gray stated.

"Gramps could be parental." Natsu suggested.

"Or… Aisu…" Jellal muttered. Everybody turned to look at the Heavenly Body Mage.

"WHAT?" They all screeched. Jellal lowered his head.

"Aisu was the one who taught my sister Ice Dragonslayer magic." Jellal solemnly stated, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

Loke popped through his gate. "I saw what happened, and I came as soon as I could. Aura's my best friend. I can't let this continue any longer." He stroked Aura's hair.

"We all know I'm her rival. I don't know what I'd do to pass time if I couldn't argue with her." Evergreen remarked.

"That just leaves true love. Who loves her?" Jellal asked. Everybody shrugged.

"We still have 4 days to figure it out. Don't worry Jellal, we'll save your sister." Erza put her hand on Jellal's shoulder. The group dispersed, everyone going their separate as it had grown dark. Jellal feared for his sister's life as it was coming to an end.


	3. The Final Snowflake Falls

The next day, Jellal heard a faint sound coming from Aura's room. He rushed into his sister's room. Aura was covered in blankets, a muffled crying coming from underneath. Jellal lifted the blankets, wondering why she was crying. Then he saw why. Her legs were ice-blue and in the same position as the day before. "They're… frozen. Big Brother… I'm scared." Aura cried, her voice locking up.

Jellal stroked his frightened sister's hair. "Don't worry. We've almost got the key to reversing it. We just need a little more time. I'm going to the guild to see if they've made any progress." Jellal kissed his sister's forehead.

When Jellal reached the guildhall, it was dangerously quiet. Too quiet for Fairy Tail. Everybody was sitting at the tables. "Any progress?" Jellal asked hopefully. Absolute silence. Jellal went back home.

Two days passed and no progress was made. Natsu left on a two day mission, and Aura didn't take the news well. "Why? I always go on… missions with him… Why did he leave? Is it… so he wouldn't… see me freeze?" She cried. Her arms and body had frozen, not her organs though. It tortured her, not being able to move. Jellal took her to the guildhall in hopes that Natsu hadn't left yet. He had just left Magnolia when the two arrived. No progress was made that day.

The next was the last day before Aura would freeze completely. Natsu still had not returned. Aura wanted to start the reversal.

"Aura, I love you. You are the only family I have left. I don't want you to go. It would feel like I lost half of myself. I can't live without you. You're my baby sister. Please don't leave me." Jellal cried, looking into his sister's eyes with despair and desperation.

"Just for the record, I'm only two years younger than you. It's not like I'm five or something." Aura chuckled softly.

"Listen carefully, Snowball. I'm only going to say this once. If you freeze up, I won't have anyone to argue with. Don't you go freezing up before I defeat you. I'm going to miss all of the arguing we do on a daily basis." Evergreen stifled a sob, pointing at Aura.

"Hey, kiddo. I don't want you to go. I won't be able to pull off all of the plans we had without you. I don't want to know what life would be like without the one and only Ice Dragonslayer. I'm going to miss you, Blue." Loke ruffled Aura's hair, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"My child, I will miss you. You always livened up the guild. When you were sad, we all felt what you felt. If you were hurt, we'd track down the ones who hurt you. We all love you. You are part of our family. Never forget that. Never forget Fairy Tail." Master Makarov openly sobbed.

Everyone was just crying, except Laxus and Gajeel. They were trying really hard not to cry.

"Don't cry guys, you're going to make me cry. And you know I'm a hot mess when I cry. If I freeze up, I want you to be happy that we all consider each other family. When we fall down, we get back up. We aren't pathetic beings who wallow in despair! We're Fairy Tail! The strongest guild in all of Fiore! Be like rubber, bounce back from this!" Aura shouted. "Tell Natsu… I'm going to miss him a lot. Oh and Lucy, if I turn into a ghost, I am so going to sneak into your apartment." Aura laughed, arousing a collective giggle from the guild. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, the ice creeping up her neck. "Everyone… I…love… you…" She whispered before succumbing to the ice. Jellal's eyes widened.

"AURA!" He trembled, wracked with sobs. He dropped to his knees, heart torn in two. Aura's frozen body lay on the table, eyes closed, never to open again. Jellal couldn't stop crying. He had just lost his precious baby sister, his little Aura.


	4. Fire Will Melt the Ice

The next day, Natsu returned to the guildhall. "Hey Au-… Oh no…"He instantly saw why everybody was crying. Aura's frozen body lay on the table closest to the back of the room. Natsu ran over, a painful feeling in his heart, like an anchor being dropped to the bottom of the ocean. He sat down next to the Ice Dragonslayer's frozen body. Tears flooded from his eyes. One of Natsu's tears fell on her cheek. He felt like he had to do something to atone for not being there when Aura needed him most. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Aura's frozen ones.

A faint ice-blue glow enveloped Aura's frozen body. The glow grew brighter and brighter until the entire room was enveloped in light. When the light dispersed, Natsu looked back to see… "Being frozen is so uncomfortable. Never doing that again." Aura grumbled, causing Natsu to burst into tears.

"Aura! I love you!" Natsu blurted, causing everybody to look up at the unfrozen Ice Dragonslayer. They all ran over and group-hugged the poor girl.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT CRYING! GEEZ, YOU GUYS, YOU CAN'T FOLLOW A DYING GIRL'S WISH! YOU'RE ALL TERRIBLE!" Aura yelled. Then she smiled. "I love you guys."

When everybody released her, Aura ran to the cottage where her brother was mourning. She made ice stairs up to her window and climbed in silently. Jellal was sitting on her bed, with his head down.

"You're pathetic when you're sad, you know that?" Aura chuckled, startling Jellal, causing the Heavenly Body Mage to fall of the bed.

"Aura? You aren't dead? What… happened? Who unfroze you?" Jellal asked, hugging his sister.

"Um… Natsu?" Aura sheepishly replied, trying to wiggle out of her brother's grasp. Jellal instantly released his 'Baby Sister'. He did not expect that.

"Well, do you love him back?" Aura nodded, a kind smile on her face. "Then go tell him so. He's a fine young man. He'll treat you right. I don't have any objections. Just lock your windows so he doesn't climb in." Jellal smiled.

"Okay. Love you." Aura kissed her brother's forehead, then ran to the guildhall.

When Aura arrived, Natsu was sitting at a table, being annoyed by Gray. She skipped over to the table and plopped down next to Natsu. He turned his head towards her and she kissed him on the lips. He went red, then started kissing her back. "If you're going to do that, don't do it here!" Gray snapped.

It looked like the start of a beautiful relationship. Who knew fire and ice made such a good couple? Well, it is one of the types of love.


End file.
